Some computer programs may be implemented with conditional branch instructions, wherein different conditions may lead to the execution of different code. Branch prediction may be used to help predict which branch may be utilized, but where a branch instruction is predicted incorrectly, the computing cost may be high due to having to clear the processing pipeline.
In light of the high costs of incorrect branch prediction, some devices may utilize branch predication. Branch predication involves the use of predicated instructions that allow branched instructions to be provided sequentially to a processor, and allows instructions to be skipped when a predicate condition is not met.